Loki and Sigyn: Young Gods In Love
by Child of the Night13
Summary: Ever wonder the begingings to Thor? What other reason Loki hates the Allfather besides hiding his identity. Long age before anything had happen, Loki was dearly loved by his bestest of friend Sigyn. Yet to be together they had to face many challenges...including death.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is the first Avenger/Thor story.

**Just a side note this story is not entirely mine.**

Its called _"Loki and Sigyn: A Love Story: Young Gods in Love" _by J. L. Butler.

Its available in Amazon both book and Kindle form.

I decided to add on this story, using some of my own ideas in there but mostly all the credit goes to J. L. Butler.

I recommend this book actually also the following ones:

_"Sons Of Chaos: Vali and Narfi Lokisons" _the second book to this one.

_"Return to Midgard" _third book

And others but I forgot them for the moment; something about The tricksters (trickery) of the Lokisons…something like that.

The first one is the meeting of Loki and his wife Sigyn. For those who do not know Sigyn is a Nymph Goddess I believe. She stays loyal to her husband keeping a bowl over his head for the venom after all he has done while he was chain with his sons internals in a cave with a serpent hovering over him and dripping painful venom until the end of the world. Well that's how the mythology does anyway.

So Mr. Butler decides Loki and Sigyn deserve a better ending than that one, thus this story.

I'll be updating his story with a bit of my own twist later today.

Thank you for your attention.

**_~Child of the Night13~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is the first chapter of this story. Just a reminder that all credit goes to J. L. Butler I just added some of my own twist. **

* * *

They were once children. Playfully competitive, they would tease and wrestle one another like any brothers, anywhere.

Thor excelled at all things physically challenging; his brother, Loki, at things more intellectual and metaphysical.

Thor, even as a young child, was heavier and stronger than Loki; Loki, a bit younger was built more like a sprinter-wiry and agile, like a graceful panther.

However Odin seem to favor his elder son. He would often take Thor with him on hunting trips, while Loki stayed behind, with his mother and his tutor, Syr. Syr was in fact a practitioner of magic.

She loved her bright little student, Loki, and taught him harmless little tricks such as levitation and moving small objects, like tableware and cups.

The children marked their birthdays according to the calendar of Midgard, or the sister Realm of Midgard known as Earth. They aged much more slowly than Earth's native inhabitants.

They were, in fact, hundreds of years old measured in Earth years while appearing only ten or twelve in Asgard.

One day during on of their daily class, a new student arrived into the classroom of Thor, Loki, and Syr.

A young girl, the same age as green-eyed brother, came to learn from Syr. She was a daugter of a friend of Odin, and had shown some magical abilities herself.

Her magic was her voice; she could bend anyone to her will by a simple singing of a song, telling what she wanted. Her influence seemed to affect only those outside of the royal family and who has great magic power flowing in their veins.

Her sweet voice had no effect on either Thor nor Loki, though Loki would often ask her to try and then gaze dreamily at her as she sang verse after ineffectual verse, only to finally stop, being quite irritated with him, indeed.

Her name was Sigyn, a native of Vanahiem, one of the sister realm of Asgard. Sigyn's father, Arngeirr was a royal distant friend of King Odin.

Odin's wife, Frigga generously offered for Sigyn to be tutored along with her sons, hoping that her influence might tame the rowdy young boys-especially one that loves to cause mischief.

Thor seemed quite bored with her and all things he considered girlish, but Loki was very taken with her.

She seemed only tolerant of him, but soon after the two of them became inseparable.

Unbeknownst to the children, these were in fact dark days for Asgard. Fingardin, a half-mortal, who controlled a large and powerful realm on the planet.

Earth had formed a loose alliance with the Frost Giants of Jotunhiem. The frost Giants were no friends to Odin and Asgard and had been held in check only because the two realm were very equally matched.

Both realms had massive army and both had a powerful King to guide them into any future battles between the Aesirs and the Jotuns.

Fingardin's powers were quite weak, but what he lacked in magical power made up for heavy metal.

He had accumulated a enormous arsenal of Elven weapons, mostly acquired through trade of human slaves to work the Elven mines and factories. Odin wished to keep his potential enemy, Fingardin close.

As a result, he orchestrated a great feast to celebrate Fingardian's 300th birthday.

For an immortal, 300 years was nothing but barely teenage years but to Fingardian was half mortal and was already begun to age.

Fingardian arrived at the gates of Asgard with an entourage of 500 of his "closest friends." He and his half-blood friends were brutes; their wretched smell-body order, dead meat, and ale- announce their arrival by a mile.

\They were loud and ill-mannered and showed a complete disrespect toward their host and hostess.

Loki new first hand what they can do, one of them push him right off the balcony! Luckily, with his conjuring skills he arrive safely on the ground. He huff and brush the grass off his knees before returning back inside and into his chambers.

During the brief three-day course of their stay, dozens of girls were raped, and at least three Asgardians were found beaten to death in alleyways. It was all Odin could do to keep his men (and himself) from slaughtering these disgusting pig-men bastards.

He had to constantly remind himself that he had to remain friendly with Fingardian and his weapon-laden realm if he were to avoid a war with Jotunhiem.

As Fingardian was burping and farting his farewells to Odin, he spotted the maiden Siygn.

Though still a young girl, Siygn showed every sign of becoming a great beauty.

"And who owns that little wench?" he asked Odin.

"We have no slaves here, Fingardian. That girl is my royal friend and my brother Arngeirr's only child, Sigyn. She is here in Asgard to study with my sons Thor and Loki."

Odin despised this man, watching the actual drool rolled from the corner of his mouth as he leered at the little girl.

"Your royal friend and like a brother, eh? Then as a member of the royal family is she were to wed, say a member of the royal family of Fingardian, then the two families would be bound in fealty forever, wouldn't they?"

An evil smile crept across the hideous old man's face. Odin tried to hide his disgust.

"A girl so young may not wed in this realm, Fingardian, even with parental consent. This royal family member you speak of should look elsewhere for a bride, I think."

Fingardian's face darkened. "Of course, of course, but she may wed as soon as she enters womanhood in these parts, may she not? With parental permission, I mean."

He knotted his hands together, continuing to stare at young Sigyn talking to her friends.

"And what father wouldn't give up one child for the sake of the safety of millions-including two valuable prices of Asgard." The sly grin was back.

Odin heart sank and his rage tremble up to the surface. He couldn't imagine condemning any poor girl to such fate, much less charming little Sigyn, but Fingardian was right.

The sacrifice of this one girl could ensure peace throughout the nine realms, including his sons, as long as one of her descendants sat upon the throne of Scandia. Besides, how much longer could this patetic creature go on living, anyway?

It would be years before Sigyn came of age; even if Fingardian lived, he could easily forget such a promise.

"Yes, this is true but only with a parent's blessing here in Asgard, " said Odin. "I believe that any father would be proud to have his daughter marry into such a noble family. Consider it done. You and Sigyn are now betrothed, to wed upon her reaching womanhood.

We all await the happy occasion with a great anticipation. And now I see your chariot awaits." Odin urged his guest toward the Bifrost.

"Soon, then, I shall consult the augers, who will inform me of that most special day. Until such time, Odin Allfather. Fingardian and his mean were quickly swept away through the Bifrost.

Odin sighs and walks away from the Gatekeeper and step into the castle of Asgard where his fateful wife stood there, waiting for him.

"Odin do you think it was wise to make such decision without her parents content in the subject." she said softly to him.

He sighs once more and wrap her in his arms. "My dear Frigga I do hope so that, that horrendous day come. it was for the protection of the people of Asgard…for the protection of our sons who stood in a dangerous proposal that can cost them their life."

Frigga sighs into his chest, "I do hope you know what you are doing. I trust you, Odin."

"Come, my dear let us seek out our children."

The two of them swept through the castle ground into the chambers the boys share.

* * *

**I will update perhaps next weekend. Until then. **

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Again this story is based on the one by J. L. Butler. Again it can be found in Amazon in book and Kindle form. **

* * *

The years passed all too quickly. Thor grew even stronger and had mastered the hammer Mjolnir and his Thunder abilities.

Loki had learned the art of conjuring.

Moving or disappearing object out of thin air and had gotten a reputation for being a tremendous prankster. Most of his jokes were harmless, but he could occasionally be downright cruel.

A few had actually caused injury. There were many of Odin's court and people who mistrusted, disliked and even hate the young god. But with Sigyn…he was completely different.

He too played numerous on tricks on her, but they were always harmless and often quite sweet. Their relationship rapidly grew from brother and sister sort of love to a much more romantic type. They would both soon be of age and they fantasized about what would it be like to be married.

"We would do everything together. Horseback riding, hunting, everything," mused Loki one day, as they lay side by side, staring at the passing clouds in the lazy summer afternoon. "Washing dishes, doing laundry…everything?" teased Sigyn.

Loki sat up on his elbows. "Nothing so mundane as _that_-we'd have servants for that. But everything else-share and share alike!"

"But we already do that, silly. Why get married then?" She turned on her side, smiling up at him.

Loki gazed into her deep blue eyes, summoning his courage and kissed her. He quickly broke apart from her, studying her for a reaction. And hoping it was a pleasing one. Sigyn's smile had turned to a look of surprise. Her lips turning up into a smile again, she raised her face to his and they kissed again, this time with real conviction.

They soon found themselves rolling about in the warm grass, kissing so deeply they both thought they might fall into one another and become forever lost. Loki began to explore her body with eager hands. She too did the same, running her hands down his chest, his abdomen…then she stopped.

He thought his heart would pound out of his chest and to his great chagrin, he felt himself let go. He felt the rhythmic spurting from himself and the warm wetness spread across his belly.

"Oh, god…" he mumbled, "Oh, god, oh, god, oh god…"

"What?" cried Sigyn. "What's wrong?"

"Uhh its n-nothing," he stammered trying to get up and turn away from her. "I just, I mean, I-I-I- I've got to go" he shouted, and ran toward the castle.

One should never tell one selves things could go far worse than it already is because without fail they always were. Just ahead of him, between himself and the castle entrance, sat his brother and his band of friends who enjoyed the lazy sunshine.

He thought of just throwing himself off the nearest cliff, and closing his eyes, wishing he was invisible.

Then it happened.

A queer feeling came over him like a thousand of butterflies flickering their light wings over his skin. The next thing he knew, and couldn't explain how it happened, Thor had stood up abruptly, calling out, "Did you see that! Loki? Where'd you go?"

Loki looked down at his hands; they were still there, but, apparently he was the only one that can see them. He looks back at his brother who was still shouting out where he gone and looks back at his hands.

He closed his eyes again and pictured himself safety in his room. When he opened them, there he was, standing just inside his bedroom door. He rushed to his mirror at the far side of the room and saw...nothing! Absolutely nothing was there reflecting back at him. He was invisible!

With some degree of trepidation that he couldn't change back, he closed his eyes once more and wish himself visible. Slowly, with a squint, he cracked one eyelid up a fraction of an inch. He was back! He stared, marveled at his own reflection in the mirror.

Then he remembered his predicament and climb out of this sodden britches. What a rotten lover he going to be! He would have to runaway-he could never see Sigyn again.

How could he face her? Her very touch made him nuts! He cleaned himself and dragged on fresh clothes. Heartbroken, he threw himself across his bed. A hand laid itself gently across his back. He never hear his door open but there was Thor. "Loki," he whispered. "Did I just see what I think I saw?"

"I dunno," Loki answered, voice muffled by his pillow.

"You just disappeared," he said, voice in awe. Shouting he boomed, "You just effing disappeared!" With a whoop he jumped up on his brother's bed, and began wildly hopping up and down, a grin across his face. "You're amazing! No, astounding! _No_, you're effing _fantastic!" _he shouted.

"Yeah sure, Thor. What ya know? I'm a effing _god_," replied Loki quietly from his sheets. Thor plopped himself down next to his brother. "Look," he began, seriously. "I don't think anybody else noticed that you'd wet your pants, and besides, who cares? You. Can. Effing. _Disappear_!"

Loki turns himself enough to see his older brother's grinning face. "You noticed that, did you? That's just effing _great_," he sighed, and buried his face deeper into the mattress again and let out a muffled scream.

The next day was Monday, and time to go back to classes again. If Loki had any thoughts that his brother had kept his secret to himself at all, well he was sorely disappointed.

Thor's friend Sif stopped him before entering classroom, asking him if perhaps he might want to make a quick stop at the bathroom first. He smile at her but inside he was about to burn in anger and decline her offer.

Then, instead of his usual seat, someone had replaced it with a portable wooden John, in the seat and all. He could hear the snickering from Thor's other buddies, Fandral, Hogun, and Valstagg, echoing down the hallway.

Sigyn had her head down, furiously studying something in her textbook.

Thor was staring innocently into space. "Good morning, brother!" He offered cheerily.

Loki suddenly brightened a little as a scheme from in his mind before answering, "Good morning it is, dear brother," before pulling his regular chair back in place.

Thor frown but flipped open his textbook as it lay on his desk, only to have no less that six large crows fly our from the pages into his shocked face.

"Yes," Loki smirk as he sat down. "A good day indeed."

Arms still flapping to insure that he wouldn't be attacked by any more birds, Thor glared at his brother. "Not funny," he spat.

"Dunno," replied Loki. "Funny as a empty toilet, anyway."

Sigyn had looked up from her book and was smiling at Loki. "Good one," she whispered to him.

At that moment, Loki was sure he was in love.

Syr rapped her knuckles on top of her big oak desk that was now full of books in sorcery and a pile of papers. "Alright, class. Today we're going to attempt to change lead into gold." She looked over the tops of her half-moon glasses for her students' reactions.

They were quite used to her strange pronouncements by now, so no surprise registered o their faces.

Thor's hand flew up. "Loki learned how to disappear, Ma'am," he offered smiling at his brother before turning his glaze back at her. Somewhat taken aback, Syr stared at Loki quizzically before asking, "Is this true, Loki?"

Cheeks reddening, Loki replied, "Y-yes."

The teacher slowly rose, not taking her eyes off of her young bright student. "Come with me," she stated. "The rest of you, read pages 347 through 411 of 'The Alchemist's Guide to Wealth and Fortune.'"

Apprehensively, Loki stood and left the classroom with his teacher. He was afraid that he was in some sort of trouble...again, and began to wonder if it was wise to turn himself invisible now. Syr stopped and bent over and stared at him, eye to eye.

"I see great potential in you, Loki. You have the makings of a great and powerful sorcerer."

Loki wasn't sure what to say. He knew a few tricks, and except for the invisibility, and now teleportation, they seemed like useless powers at best. "I'm not so sure of that," he replied sheepishly.

Syr stared hard into his face. "Great and powerful sorcerer," she repeated. "Have you tried anything else?"

He look down to his feet and began shifting to one foot to the other. "Well...," he started, not sure whether to continue or not. "I did sort of pop off from the lawn and into my bedroom...but... it was while I was invisible, so...I don't think I can do it again."

The teacher snatched him to her chest, almost smothering him with hugs. "Oh, Loki, Loki, Loki! You wonderful, wonderful boy! Actually, there's little I can teach you. Most of your magic will come from your mind and your heart. These are the basics...all life is made of energy. And particles. All life is made of energy and particles.

Some few, that is to say, _very_ few are able to tap into that energy and, thus, manipulate the particles. You just need to want it, and feel it, and _believe_ it, to make it happen."

Loki was a little embarrassed. He had always felt different than others, and was bullied so, but he wasn't sure he wanted these "wonderful" powers.

Besides he heard that sorcery was mainly a maiden's job. Though he listened anyway, and tried to understand what Syr was saying.

"Look at your hand. It is made of millions of tiny particles. And what surrounds you hand? Not empty space-more particles!" She began to wave her hand slowly forward and back. "Feel that?" she asked.

"That softness, that cool breeziness as you wave your hand-you are compressing and releasing millions of atoms, all which contain energy, so much energy, that if you were to split just one of them this entire castle would be destroyed."

She lay her hand against the wall. "Why doesn't my hand sink through this wall?" Loki stared, unable to think of an answer. 'It's because all of these particles carry a charge. Like charges repel, opposite charges attract.

The particles of this wall are quite dense, and they are repelling the particles of your hand. But...if you will those particles to change their charge..." Her hand began to sink into the wall. "...then there is nothing repelling your hand anymore."

She drew her hand back out of the wall.

"Once you've practiced a bit, it will be so natural, you'll hardly have to think about it at all."

Loki stared at her, dumbfounded. "Why me?" he asked. 'Why can't everybody do this? 'Just will the particles to charge'...you know that's absurd."

He smacked his hand against the wall, its particles stinging the palm of his hand...thank you very much.

Syr smiled at him. "You have to want it, Loki. Do you want your hand to pass through the wall?" she asked.

No, not really, he thought. Then he looked at Syr's kind face, knowing at she wanted was to see him succeed at something.

She had seen Thor win so many competitions, seen Odin beam with pride at his exceptional son, while Loki had struggles with all his might just to keep up.

So he wanted it.

He thought about the particles, how they are, how they move. He thought of the hardness of the wall, then he began to think about the air he had passed his hand through so effortlessly.

Then he did the unthinkable. He imagine the wall was just like air, and-"I did it," he whispered, as his hand floated through the stone as though dipping into water. "I actually did it."

The next few week were magical indeed for young Loki. Now that he knew what his was doing, his conjuring tricks had become much more elaborate. He was able to create what looked like live snakes or spiders at will, having them crawl across people's shoes or drop down into people's heads.

He could make doors appear or disappear in the middle of corridors, cause a step to vanish beneath one's foot. Or having one's britches fall suddenly to the floor. He walked through walls and doors as if walking through air.

And, finally, he discovered what he felt to be the most amazing discovery yet-he could shift himself into other people or animals, sound just like them, and shift back to himself again.

Later on the weeks, he earn himself the nickname of Trickster and, of course, Silvertongue which made him smirk in glee before beginning to scheme against Thor and his friends.

* * *

**That's it for today, hope you'll enjoy and review please!**


End file.
